


CUTE GIRL COMPLEX - Identity

by megrSRRY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megrSRRY/pseuds/megrSRRY
Summary: Dan, a young third-year college student, has been suddenly asked to go swimsuit shopping with the girl he has liked since high school! However, upon his arrival, Dan realizes that he is not alone on this date with the girl of his dreams, for her best friend has come along for the ride.However, this young love story does not take a path normally seen, and many dark and much-rather-forgotten secrets are unraveled and unlocked as the futures of these three young men and women are forever intertwined.
Relationships: Dan/Alice





	CUTE GIRL COMPLEX - Identity

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! (just for you to be aware.)
> 
> This is an original work, please give me constructive criticism because this is the first fully fledged mini-novel I've ever written.

Eliza and I haven't been friends for very long compared to the friendship that Alice and Eliza have, but apparently this is the first time they have hung out together outside of school in quite a long time. I am unsure why Eliza would invite me out to hang out with her best friend, but I can't complain because Alice has told me before that Eliza would never willingly invite a male to hang out with her or Alice in any capacity. Sure, it might just be to carry the girl's bags as they shop for swim-wear, but it means a lot. 

"Alice, please show me what you look like in the swimsuit you buy, okay?" Eliza begs, giggling as she grabs Alice's wrist and begins to drag her around the store. 

I follow the two of them inside, but I decide to stay back a few yards behind them because I catch momentary glances of death from Eliza as if she is a Rottweiler guarding the family porch. Despite me being somewhat athletic, Eliza is out of the ballpark when it comes to natural ability and strength. I doubt even some mixed martial artists would want to stay in a room with Eliza alone. 

It doesn't take long for us to make it to the dressing rooms, and I would suddenly be tossed their belongings as well as the colorful arrangements of swimsuits that the two girls have picked out to try on. Considering that there are quite a few of the same type of bikini in a multitude of different colors and patterns, I may as well be here all day. I wouldn't put it past either of them to grab a whole new batch when they are through trying these on. 

"Girls huh?" Another man, most likely in the same situation as me, would say. He nudges my arm to get my attention, "Is the angel-haired girl your girlfriend? She's gorgeous."

The angel-haired girl in question would happen to be Alice. I blush a small amount at the thought of her being my girlfriend because everything that is happening somewhat feels like a cliché romance movie is happening right before my eyes. His question would be of course be directed to the very girl I have fallen in love with, so the thought of Alice being my love is a dream of mine. 

However, I don't answer him. I keep to myself and wait patiently for the girls to fit on their first set of bikinis. Being young girls in college, you would think that the two of them would be in their dorms having to study, but the two of them seem to have a ton of free time despite being members of the school's swim team. I don't want to butt in on their personal lives, so I can't really tell them what is wise to do in terms of schoolwork. I can't say much anyway considering I am here with them. 

After about ten minutes or so, I would watch as Eliza's head pokes out of the dressing room curtain. She doesn't show much of her swimsuit as she tightly grips onto the curtain to make sure nothing gets shown to me. We meet each other's eyes for only a moment before she retracts and gives me a death glare in return. Within the circular lenses of her glasses, Eliza has soil-colored brown eyes that are able to peirce and crush any heart she desires. However, I am sure she has had times where those brown orbs cried or felt happiness. 

"Alice, are you ready?" Eliza cooes out, immediately shifting from her death stare to a much more giggly nature. 

There is a long pause of silence. I get up to try and help with the situation, but I am immediately shot down by a warning stare by Eliza. I stop in my tracks despite holding all of their belongings and potential clothing, but even as I stop, Eliza's stare stays on me. I am unsure what I have done to have majorly upset her, but I'm sure it has to do with the fact that I am the only male she has ever been around outside of school. 

"I don't want to be seen in a swimsuit," The shaky voice of Alice would respond. 

Eliza's expression deflates into one of disappointment, for I'm sure she really wanted to compliment her best friend in a swimsuit. Her glasses look a little foggy, but I can see a slight amount of sadness within the golden shade of her eyes. Very slowly, Eliza makes her way out of her changing stall in hopes of approaching Alice's. Compared to the cool and calm demeanor she had earlier, it seems that Eliza is deeply worried about Alice in a way that is completely different from how she treats her friends in school. 

However, as Eliza gets closer to the changing room curtain of Alice, I am able to see what Eliza's swimsuit looks like on her figure. It is a bikini that is quite conservative in terms of length, for the bikini bottom is a bit longer than most of the other ones that are in my arms. It is a solid shade of banana yellow, and just as I predicted, the short-haired Asian looks extremely nice in it. 

"I like that one," I find myself calling out, trying to be supportive of the rather popular female. 

She spins herself around, revealing a rather appalled expression on her face. Eliza looks incredibly angry as her fists ball up in order to turn her knuckles white. If she squeezed her hands much tighter than they already were, her palms might begin to bleed. As a precaution, I do not move from where I am standing, but I do manage to give the tall girl an incredibly awkward smile. However, I am unsure whether or not I'll regret doing that later. 

"I don't care what you like, Dan," Eliza snaps. 

She begins to make her way over to me. She grabs a handful of bikinis out of my arms with a ton of force, but as she yanks the clothing, I notice that she gives me another glance. This glance isn't one that wishes poverty or disease on my family lineage, but I instead notice a shy glance of fear and resentment instead. Unfortunately, as soon as that expression becomes noticeable, it is gone just as fast. Eliza takes the clothes and makes her way back into the dressing room. 

"I thought you looked beautiful," I chime in again, but I am again only greeted by a rather angry pull of the curtain. Eliza would basically slam the makeshift door shut on my face. 

I go back to sitting down near the changing rooms as soon as Eliza steps back in to try on another swimsuit. Two hours seem to pass on by as Eliza reluctantly makes her way out of the changing stable to show me what she looked like in the outfits. However, before I could comment on her appearance, she'd yank another one out of my arms without saying a word. 

During this time, nothing is heard or seen from Alice. She only answers when Eliza tries to make her reveal herself in a swimsuit, but Alice doesn't even come out to grab another while Eliza is changing. However, even then, her responses are minimal at best. The longer time goes on, the more reluctant and shaken Eliza seems as she shows me yet another outfit. Her death stares are starting to wain as she tries her very best to build up her friend's courage to show everyone what she looks like in one. However, sooner or later, I am no longer holding any bikinis for Eliza in my hands anymore. 

The tall and rather fit Asian would be standing there wearing the very last outfit she picked out for herself. Despite wanting to show it off, Eliza hides herself quite a bit within the bikini. Her face looks away from my direction as her eyes point down to the floor; rather solemnly looking down at her feet. If I don't say anything, I'm afraid she might start crying. I step forward just a little bit in hopes of her guard being down, but she grows tense and more secluded than her body language was when she first opened the curtain. 

In response to me stepping back to where I was she exhales a remark, "Sorry. Tell me what you think."

She's just as gorgeous and stunning as Alice is, but the both of them are not beautiful in the same way. Eliza is Amazonian in strength, demeanor, and height, but there is something about her that may seem like she doesn't want to be labeled as that archetype. Not only does her body language make her look vulnerable, but the bikini she chose to wear helps the argument. 

Her bikini is bright pink with a frilly black and white skirt-like ring around the elastic belt of her bottoms. The same could be said about her top, for it has the same ruffle rings going around her like she was wearing tiny rings of saturn. These rings would also be black and white; plastered with sprinkle-like polka dots everywhere. Eliza looks extremely girly within the outfit, for I believe it would make more sense if Alice was wearing something so sparkly and pixie-like. However, despite the appearance, for some reason, Eliza looks amazing in the bikini anyway. 

"You're really cute," I blurt, somewhat forgetting that Eliza is a 5'9 giant with the power to crush my head like an egg. 

Instead, Eliza just begins to twiddle her thumbs as a faint blush starts to appear on her face. Before I can say anything more, she wobbles back into the dressing room. As she leaves, a weird atmosphere begins to fill the area around me. The aura is almost awkward and uncomfortable, but it's gone once again as Eliza steps back out; now fully clothed in the outfit she came to the mall with. 

She reaches out so I can give her her belongings, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She stuffs a swimsuit in the shopping bag beside my feet before picking it up. Without much hesitation, I watch as she storms off to the area of the store that has bathrooms. However, as she does so, I'm sure I thought about hopping behind the bench due to how sure I was that she was going to hit me. That never happens, so I instead just tense up and watch as her figure just fades away into the crowd many yards in front of me. 

I assume she must have put the swimsuit she was just wearing into the bag, for she had a different reaction to my comments on that specific bikini than the other ones she had tried on earlier. Not thinking too much longer about her reaction, I decide to sit back down rather than go after her. I am still holding onto Alice's belongings as well as the other swimsuits she had picked out for herself, and she hasn't even come out to show Eliza the first one she has tried on. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I notice the long white hair of Alice as she pokes her head out of the curtain. Much like Eliza before, she doesn't seem very keen on showing anyone anything, but I am sure her reason for that is much different than the reason Eliza didn't want to. She catches my glance with her round green eyes, but she stays put from where she stands. The same awkward aura and atmosphere begins to settle as the two of us stare at each other for quite a long time, but unlike Eliza, Alice's stares seem to want me to come closer rather than back away. 

I get up out of my seat and make my way over to the changing room curtain that Alice is in. I make sure to keep a rather reasonable amount of distance between us, for I don't wish to make Alice uncomfortable just as I did with Eliza not too long ago. Our awkward stare still continues even though we are much closer to each other now, but Alice's expression doesn't seem to change despite the closed distance. It's somewhat unsettling the way she's looking at me so blankly, but I remember Eliza saying something about Alice's lack of speaking her mind. 

"You can come in," She whispers, but before I have the chance to kindly take her offer, she reaches in to pull me into the changing room with her. 

Normally, I would think twice about going into a changing room with another human being, especially if it was a girl, but considering Alice willingly yanked me inside with her, I decide that it is best if I stay. Besides, what if she reports me to Eliza if I back out of whatever she asks of me? I highly doubt that Alice would be the manipulative type, but I always have to keep my guard up. 

I shield my eyes out of respect of the woman's privacy, for I am absolutely terrified if my crush would snitch on me despite the fact that she was the one who insisted. However, I am soon greeted by a short chuckle and the small pixie-like fingers of Alice, for she peels my hands off my face so I can look at her. I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the significant change of lighting of the room, but I do eventually see her ghast-like figure in the back of the stall. 

Although I am making a huge deal out of this, the swimsuit Alice has decided to put on is quite conservative and pure despite the intense feelings I have towards her. It is a dim-lit room, but I can faintly make out colors and patterns on the nylon fibers. Her outfit is a light red which I believe would fit better on Eliza, but oddly enough, looking at her green eyes and pale skin along with the red swimsuit; she matches the aesthetic quite a bit considering its more boyish appeal with the bloomers and less revealing bikini top. 

"I wanted to show you something," She whispers, now shifting her hands between her legs in a nervous manner. 

I kind of wish to stare at her for a while longer. She is considered by many to be a popular girl not only for hanging around the swim team captain, but because of how incredibly gorgeous she is compared to the rest of the school. However, the most amazing part of all is that none of this fame or glamour has gone to her head. Rather, Alice is still the same girl I met during freshman orientation almost six years ago. 

I wait patiently for Alice to show me what she has to show me, but she looks incredibly terrified to show me whatever she wishes to expose me to. Considering she has to muster so much courage, I am rather moved that I must be one of the few people she trusts with this knowledge. With a soft smile, I decide to place my hand ontop of her head. Her hair is soft and seems to spill off my fingers like a river of snow white-like water. As an act of comfort and kindness, I very slowly begin to brush my fingers through her well-kept hair. 

I usually see this side of her, especially when we were at school with each other. She's quiet and shy, but for a small moment I noticed something completely different about Alice due to our time alone together. Although it is an extremely short amount of time because our time spent in the dressing room has been only for mere minutes, Alice seems to have a rather playful and bratty-like vibe coming from her. I want to see more of her selfish side. I may have originally fell in love with her more innocent aura during high school, but the more childish and needy aspect of her personality has only piqued my interest. 

"Dan, wait!" She would exclaim, sounding much different than she would when she was talking normally. 

Despite combing through her hair, only now have I noticed just how heavily she had begun to pant. Her pale face is now a soft pink due to the blush glowing across the bridge of her nose. I stop as she asks me to, but before I can pull my hands away from her face, she rather snugly caresses her own fingers around my hands to make sure I can't escape. 

She then goes back to her more gentle and angel-like tone of voice as she directs my attention elsewhere, her voice only gets more quiet as she continues the sentence, "It might be a bad idea in hindsight, but I'm going to put your hand on my crotch."

I tense up, for she didn't ask me if I wanted to do this. Instead, she somewhat demands me to oblige. I am completely fine with this, but I am worried that she will use this to blackmail me in the future. However, I decide that it is for the best even though I have no choice in the matter. I gulp down all of my doubts, fears, and many other perverted thoughts as the same small hands that told me to stop a few moments ago are now escalating the situation. I have never thought that I would be in this situation due to how protective Eliza was over Alice, but I am even more surprised that the entire circumstance came straight from the quiet girl. Maybe I am dreaming and I need to be woken up. 

However, everything that is happening is indeed real. She manages to cup my hand against the center of her bloomers before shakily caressing my hand just like she did when I was running my fingers through her hair. At first, I don't feel anything different as she starts to part her legs just a smidge in order for me to rather gently feel around. I decide to be quite careful with her as I make my movements, for she seems to be extremely sensitive. She was panting rather hard just from me just petting her like a kitten. Then suddenly, I feel something lightly poke up against my fingers and palm, so I instinctively grab it quite forcefully. 

"Don't grab it!" She screams, freaking out in a rational manner due to the fact I literally just grabbed her by the privates. 

Alice pushes me off of her, but instead somewhat pushes herself over instead. Her entire body seemed to shake quite violently once I grabbed her just as mine did with a sudden twinge of excitement. I look back at Alice once I figure out where I am again, and she'd be lying there on the bench with her legs spread wide enough to reveal the outline of a rather stiff penis. 

I rush over to Alice, hoping I didn't concuss her with the sudden movement considering her head did smack into the back of the wall. As I approach her, I hear her begin to laugh rather infectiously. I'm not sure why she is laughing, especially since I just made her go through quite a scarring moment by grabbing her dick so carelessly. However, when the white-haired girl manages to sit up, she wipes the tears of joy from her eyes before giving me a rather tight embrace. 

"You should come by my place later today," She says, still giggling.


End file.
